Henry III
Henry, Prince of France (French: Henri III) is the youngest son of Catherine and Henry II, and the younger brother of Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Margaret, Charles, Henrietta, and Emone. He is also the younger half-brother of Sebastian and Clarissa. He was previously absent from the show for two seasons but recently returned to French Court after the suggestion of his sister Leeza as a means to threaten her brother, Charles; whom she saw as being too weak to remain King. Catherine was forced to bring Henri back by Leeza in order to get her to leave France and not involve the Vatican in French affairs; she is presently trying to keep Henri from stealing the throne from Charles. Prince Henri is a member of the House of Valois by birth. He is portrayed by Jackson Hodge-Carter in Season One. He was recast in Season Three and was played by Tomaso Sanelli, and later recast a third time in Season Four, and was played by Nick Slater. Season One In Left Behind, he and his brothers are held captive by the Neapolitan Count Vincent who was planning on using them for ransom as revenge against France, particularly the King, because of the unjust death of his own son. During their escape, his older brother Francis had to stab a man; his other brother Charles shielded his eyes from the sight. They are both immediately ushered out of the room and, along with the other inhabitants of the castle, escaped the castle through the secret passageway that would lead them to the stables. In Royal Blood, Charles and Henry III are taken by Mary and Bash to the Frost Fair where they play with other children. On the road the three (Mary, Charles and Henry) are attacked by villagers. Later Henry and Charles are kidnapped by Clarissa, and as she tries to kill them Bash, Catherine, and Mary arrive to save them. Mary kills Clarissa, and Charles and Henry run into the waiting arms of their mother, Catherine. Season Three In Spiders in a Jar, Henry is brought back to Court by Catherine in order to show Charles that he can be easily replaced by any of his brothers. Season Four In A Bride. A Box. A Body, He is seen trying on an earring belonging to Nicole. He rushes off when Nicole catches him and asks if he likes how it looks on him. Later on when Nicole confronts him, he claims he liked to wear corsets, jewelry, etc. He also confesses his love to her, and she returned his feelings by having sex with him. Physical Appearance He has blonde hair, with blue eyes. Like his older brother Francis. He also towers Charles in height and built Appearances Trivia *Historically, he was born as Edward Alexander of France (French: Alexandre Édouard de France). *Historically, he had 3 half-siblings and 6 more siblings from his parents marriage. **He is not the youngest; Francis, Duke of Anjou was the youngest and the Duke died before Henry III. *Historically, he was the last French monarch of the Valois dynasty. *Historically, he was Catherine de' Medici's favorite son, she called him chers yeux ("precious eyes"). *He died when he was 37 years old after being assassinated. *Historically, he was brown-haired or brunette, not blonde. *Henry III was the very last King from the House of Valois, and his successor Henry IV of Navarre began the House of Bourbon. *As the fourth son of King Henry II of France and Catherine de' Medici, Henry was not expected to assume the throne of France. He was thus a good candidate for the vacant Polish throne, and he was elected with the dual titles King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. He abandoned Poland upon receiving word that he had inherited the throne of France at the age of 22. *He has been recast a total of three times. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Season Four Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Duke Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Child